Deceived
by Mrs.KVStyles
Summary: After Lissa and Dimitri tell Rose to go away. Rose decides to guard Tasha Christian's aunt. But after 3 years of Rose guarding Tasha, Christian decides that he wants to visit Tasha. Christian brings along Lissa and Dimitri what new adventures faces them. You can only find out by reading this story. Please R
1. What Hurts The Most

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Richelle Mead owns everything. Vampire Academy does NOT belong to me.**

**Deceived**

**What Hurts the Most**

Rose's POV

_**Flashback**_

_Rose, said Lissa through the bond.__Go away now. Leave him alone._

_"The hell I will," I said, both answering her aloud and addressing him._

_"I just furthered your case."_

_"We were doing fine without you," said Dimitri stiffly._

_"Oh yeah?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You seemed pretty grateful a couple minutes ago when I thought up the idea of you helping us against Strigoi."_

_Dimitri turned to Lissa. His voice was low, but it carried to me. "I don't want to see her."_

_"You have to!" I exclaimed. A few of the departing people paused to see what the racket was about. "You can't ignore me."_

_"Make her go away," Dimitri growled._

_"I'm not-"_

_ROSE!_

_Lissa shouted in my head, shutting me up. Those piercing jade eyes stared me down. Do you want to help him or not? Standing here and yelling at him is going to make him even more upset! Is that what you want? Do you want people to see that? See him get mad and yell back at you just so you don't feel invisible? They need to see him calm. They need to see him . . . normal. It's true-you did just help. But if you don't walk away right now, you could ruin everything._

**End of Flashback**

Walk away? It would easier if they just stabbed me with a knife or maybe even throw a brick in my face but now this? As I barked out a dry laugh, I really truly want to help Dimitri regain his reputation but if he keeps acting like I'm an HIV virus then as I hate to say this I wished I did kill him there on the bridge. But even as Dimitri continuous on acting like a total douche I still am completely and stupidly in love. I fell head over heels the moment I laid eyes on that god.

I just do not see why Lissa picks him over me, I mean I get that she staked him turning him to a dhampir again but I'm her best friend. They are always together, always whispering to each other, always next to each other never separating. Best part is that I could feel Lissa loves him but since she is constantly blocking me out I do not know if it's a motherly love or an I love you love. If she does love Dimitri that way she has Christian what about him, by the way where is he I have not seen him around lately. Lissa knows that Dimitri is my soul mate I pretty sure that she would never try to purposely try to hurt me right?

But back to the story, they both want to leave them alone then wish granted. But who to call, who to seek protection under their care? As I searched my contacts on my phone I passed by a name that shocked me. I did not even know I have her number. As I listed the pro's and con's if I call her. Pro's: she is nice and I know her nephew (I hope Christian has not talked crap about me.) Con's: she tried to steal Dimitri away from me. I guess it does not hurt to try to call her.

"Hello?" Tasha said her voice sounding more aged through the phone. I couldn't back out now it was too late for that.

"Hi Tasha it's me Rose" I spoke through the phone nervously. What has happened to me? What have they turned me into? The old Rose Hathaway would never be nervous nevertheless scared to ask someone for a favor but things have changed I will never be able to have the confidence I used to have back in St. Vladimir.

"Rose! Wow how are you?" she said surprised that I called her, I mean at the ski lodge I was just a plain bitch to her, when she gave me that really cute dress I was rude and well a total ass hole.

"Um good thanks. Can I ask you a question?" I asked her as I nervously tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Sure what is it?" she said. Genuinely curious to know what I have to ask her I guess even she knows that Rose Hathaway can ask the most insane questions in the most random time.

"I know you do not need it considering that you take martial arts and all but is it possible that maybe you might need a guardian preferably a female guardian. So you know you can get another partner in crime when you go shopping?" I asked her. If she said no I might ask the Belikov's if I could stay with them but staying with them would mean that I have to face Viktoria's hateful glares which for now I can not stand even thinking about it.

"A guardian? Rose are you saying you want to be my guardian? You want to protect me instead of your long time best friend?" she asked suspiciously. I guess I would too be suspicious if the girl that I had tried to steal away her ex-boyfriend from comes asking to be my guardian well I would certainly be suspicious.

"Yes I m...mean if you want to. I can not force you to something you do not want." I stammered. I really need her in my life of crisis right now. I just really hope she doesn't ask me why I suddenly come to her. Cause if she does I might just break down and I really hate to show weakness in front of my possible charge.

"Okay Rose what's up? I know you wouldn't come to me for help so spill." She said softly but demanding as the same time. Shit!

"It just hurts seeing them everyday. It hurts kn...knowing that I will never be able to comfort him the way that she does. They are always together you do not get Tasha you do not get how much seeing the cold blankness in his eyes every time he looks at me." I said really close to breaking down.

"Oh Rose sweet heart its okay. Calm down. How about this, I will come visit Christian in two days they when I leave you can come with me." She said

"Yes! Please oh god thank you so much Tasha, You do not know how much pressure was released from my shoulders. Thank you so much tha-"I was cut off by Tasha saying no need to say thank. Tasha it was pleasure to help her nephew's friends. Ha. Me and Christian friends? I can not even imagine that. Well yes I can come to think of it ever since Spokane me and him really got close not like Lissa and Dimitri close but like brother and sister close. After I finished my call with Tasha I felt more relaxed more ready to take on the world. I remember having that same energy in the beginning of St. Vladimir but that soon changed after Dimitri's transformation.

As I thought more I realized that I had to pee really badly, as I passed the mirror bathroom I noticed that my shoulders were hunched like an old persons back, I have big hangover bags in my eyes even though I haven't drank any since well in a long time, I had bloodshot eyes wow I really need to take an Advil or something cause I feel a headache coming just looking at myself. I look more different than I imagined.

I sighed heavily and then took an Advil and took a piss. Someone was at the door and kept persistently knocking. God people these days do not know where their patience is. I walked to the door well more like stomped since I was getting irritated with the knocking and this headache. I opened the door glaring at the person. It was Lissa.

"What?" I barked at her. I didn't even know she was the one at the door, I didn't realize I was blocking the bond after I saw her. How dare she come here right now after she told me to leave her and her precious Dimitri alone? Ugh.

"Look I know you're mad at me right now. But you were the one who was making the scene and if you make a scene and get Dimitri mad you will ruin his reputation. Why cant try to be in his shoes and see how sad and depressed he is. You don't know cause all you think about is YOURSELF!" she yelled at me getting louder every second. I was seriously astonished that she was blaming me for this. She was my best friend and she is defending HIM? She has the nerve to even be here right now.

"That's enough! Lissa your being irrational right now. Can't you see that Rose is having a hard time too; your precious Dimitri isn't the only one sad and depressed. You're defending that coward than defending your best friend since forever. And you're getting all close with HER soul mate. How about you and me Lissa? You have been ignoring him fro me what kind of girlfriend is that? I think you should just leave your not mending any problems right you are just making it worse so just get out!" Christian shouted pointing at the door with a mad look in his eye. He defended me? With his speech tears just suddenly felt like coming out. I realized until now that Christian was right all I thought was the get away part but even him was getting really sad and depressed about this. How selfish can I be?

"You're defending her? C'mon Christian she is a bitch for treating Dimitri that way" she exclaimed looking disgustedly at me. A BITCH?

"GET OUT!" I shouted now that I was able to make words form in my throat.

"Fine I don't even want to be here. It stinks of bitches and liars anyways." She called over her shoulder stalking away haughtily.

Once she was out of my view I fell on the ground sobbing. She called me a bitch she could have just slapped me away and told me that she never wants to seem me anymore that would have been easier. But no this was the breaking point; I stood up with the help of Christian and grabbed the chokti she gave me and forcefully shoved them in Christian's hand.

"Take it away from me. I never want it back; give it to that spoiled brat!" I sobbed/ shout.

He never left my side even though I told him to go away countless times for that I was grateful I didn't want him gone I wanted to lean on someone's shoulder and let them listen to all me friend and boy troubles. As I continued my crying I pounded my fist on Christian's chest which is sure to leave a mark, I yelled profanities at his face calling him rude names but still he knew I would never say that to him well as playful as I can be. After my crying scene Christian said:

"Rose I got a call from Tasha is it true? You're going to be her guardian?" Christian asked me softly. I gasped but nodded.

**Sorry it is short but next chapter I promise it will be longer. I was kind of rushed, sorry. Please rate and review. Thanks. **

***Kyra**


	2. Finding Out the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Richelle Mead owns everything. Vampire Academy does NOT belong to me.**

**Deceived**

**Finding the Truth**

**Previously:**

"_Rose I got a call from Tasha is it true? You're going to be her guardian?" Christian asked me softly. I gasped but nodded._

Rose's POV

"Yes Christian I had to call her she was the only choice I had of escaping this hell." I explained to him.

"But I thought you hated her?" Christian asked me

"I did but she will give me the freedom I need and I will still be able to guard at the same time. I promise to protect her with all my life like how I would protect Lissa but not anymore." I said still angered that Lissa would come here to tell me that I am a bitch. Sigh.

"I know you will be able to protect her. I want to go with you to Aunt Tasha's but I need to stay here. Something in my gut tells me that if I stay here I don't know but I have to stay. Hey at least she is coming to visit me." He smiled cheekily at me trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh you should give the chokti back." I said suddenly looking at my bed longingly. Christian laughs at me and waves bye before leaving.

I don't even bother with pajamas and just jump into bed. Just as sleep was about to envelope me in its comfortable embrace there is a knock on the door. Groaning I stomped to the door and throwing the door open.

"What!" I barked irritated that I was pulled out of my sleep but who was there shocked me. Dimitri Belikov.

As soon as I saw who was at the door I slam the door close but couldn't cause his foot was blocking my door, ouch the way I slammed it must have hurt but who cares he is being a complete douche to me so I don't give a fuck to his foot.

"If you don't want your foot ripped out of its ankle I would suggest moving your foot so I can close the door on your face." I growled grinding my teeth together.

"Rose why can't you be civilized and let me speak?" He said clearly frustrated with my behavior. Oh go to hell Dimitri I'm frustrated by you ignoring me!

"Being civilized means I have to be nice and quite frankly I'm tired of being nice to YOU. So why don't you get away from me." I said trying not to raise my voice and attract a crowd.

"Rose I know you are mad but I came here to talk about Lissa. Can you please hold your temper more there is no need to call her a bitch and she hasn't lied about any thing? She is Lissa she is innocent. So please stop blaming other people for other people's mistake." He said before turning around and walking away. I stood there shocked what? I never called her a bitch and a liar she was the one who said that to me. Wait so if she told Dimitri that I was the one who called her the bitch and the liar then that means she was lying to him to make him think differently about me. That makes Lissa a liar! And a bitch for framing me. Grrr. What happened to the best friend that I knew?

As I stomped to my bed to get the sleep I really needed I thought. Back in 's all I ever wanted was for me and Dimitri to live happily together guarding Christian and Lissa. But no everything changed because of the attack at Vlad's. If I could turn back time and save everyone from being dragged to the caves maybe all this wouldn't happen. Maybe if I stopped Nathan from biting Dimitri maybe and just maybe Dimitri would still love me and maybe Lissa wouldn't back stab me. As I sighed deeply. I can't wait for Tasha to come so I could get out of this hell hole.

As sleep finally enveloped me in its comforting embrace I started dreaming a beautiful but impossible dream.

"Roza" Someone whispered into my ear huskily. Then I felt arms snake to hug my waist. I looked down and saw huge muscular arms hug me. I turned around it was Dimitri, he was looking at me in awe, lust, love, and so many other emotions that passed by too quickly for me to read.

"I love you Roza" Dimitri said again this time growling playfully. Then I felt little hands tugging on my dress. I looked down but all I saw was this beautiful blue flowing a-line dress. It made me look like an island princess. Then my senses came back.

"Mommy come play with us. I want to play in the water mommy." Said this little boy that looked oddly like Dimitri. From hair to height it was Dimitri. But his eyes were mines. I felt super confused and looked around and the scene changed and I was in a hospital. I was a lot of pain.

"Push Mrs. Belikova one more push and your baby will be out." I was confused again but I followed directions and pushed. I didn't realize it but Dimitri was next to me whispering encouraging words in my ears. Finally the baby was out and before they cleaned my baby girl they let me hold it for a second but a second was like a million days for me. My eyes started to water knowing in reality this would never happen. As I looked at Dimitri the scene changed again.

It was at the park. I was sitting down nest to Dimitri and looking at these two adorable kids. One was a boy that looked about 7 and the other was a girl and looked to be about 4.

"William take care of Darcy. Don't push her too hard on the swings." Dimitri called to the 7 year old boy who's name was William and I am guessing the other little girl was Darcy. All of sudden there was a ringing. I woke up and sat up, as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes the dreams came crashing to me. My eyes started to water for I knew that only existed in my dreams. Dimitri doesn't love me anymore and dhampirs genetically can't make babies.

As I dragged my body in the shower and washed the sleep scent out of myself I took my strawberry scented shampoo and massaged my scalp with the shampoo. After I took a shower I sat down on my bed. Okay I will try to avoid Dimitri and Lissa at all times, if I see them don't do anything rash just ignore them and I will really need food for my aching stomach.

As closed my door, I bumped into someone. Turning around quickly relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey Rose I knew you would be hungry so c'mon lets go get some food piggy" Christian teased me.

"Piggy? Wow you are getting lamer every second." I retorted back but started walking. My conversations with Christians were always light and I knew that we are joking so I take no offense.

"Ha ha Hathaway" He laughed sarcastically. I grinned at him and stuck out my tongue.

As we neared the food court I started to nervously play with my fingers or tuck a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Rose you know you don't have to go in there we could always go to that café that makes good tasting coffee." Christian said trying to make me feel better about going in noticing my fidgeting but something in his eyes told me he was feeling the same thing I was feeling. We could always take the easy way out and never face what hurts us and never get over it or we could go in there with our chins held up high letting them know that were not losing without a fight.

"No we need to face them. They need to know that we are not hurt by their actions." I stated putting my foot down there was no backing out now. This was it. I pushed the door to enter the food court and there behold was a surprise. I gasped.

"What?" I said my face looking shocked at Christian. He too looked surprise.

"ROSE!" someone squealed at me in utter delight.

**Yeah I'm truly sorry I wasn't able to update. But here is a chapter I know I promised a longer chapter but I didn't want to keep you waiting so I am very sorry. I want to say thanks to vampzgirl. You are such a big help to me. Thanks. **

***Kyra **


	3. Being Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Richelle Mead owns everything. Vampire Academy does NOT belong to me.**

**Deceived**

**Being Here**

**Previously:**

"_ROSE!" someone squealed at me in utter delight._

**Rose's POV**

"Wha…what are you doing here?" I stuttered. I mean I'm glad she is here but it was so unexpected to see her here right now. I thought she was suppose to come in two days. I was caught ff guard. As I stared at the forever lasting scar on her cheek, I was always jealous of her beauty even with the scar on her cheek.

"Well, I couldn't wait any longer to see me favorite nephew." She squealed pinching Christian's cheek which I knew hurts like hell.

"I am your only nephew Aunt Tasha." Christian said dryly. Tasha laughed and bent down to whisper something in my ear.

"Also I knew what you were going through had to hurt and so I came here early so you don't have to face them anymore. I'm so sorry Rose I can see them right now and well it doesn't look really good." She whispered in my ear. Even though she didn't exactly say I knew she pitied me, and I didn't like it. She has good intentions but I don't need anyone's sympathy. I'm perfectly fine and I'm strong and can handle any situation that is thrown to me. Ugh, I'm still hiding behind my façade and I'm just tired.

I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of yelling. I'm tired of being sad. I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of feeling crazy. I'm tired of feeling stuck. I'm tired of needing help. I'm tired of remembering. I'm tired of missing things. I'm tired of being different. I'm tired of missing people. I'm tired of feeling worthless. I'm tired of feeling empty inside. I'm tired of not being able to just let go. I'm tired of wishing I could start all over. I'm tired of dreaming a life I could never have. Be most of all I'm just tired of being tired.

I thought. I didn't even realize walking and sitting down at the table where we always eat but this time Lissa and Dimitri are here. I didn't realize the tears streaming down my face. I especially didn't realize saying everything I thought right now I spoke aloud.

Tasha, Christian, Lissa and Dimitri all stared at me but I didn't even notice them looking behind my waterfall of tears. Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug, I looked up and Christian was there crying with me. He felt exactly how I felt, he knew what I was going through and wasn't about to do everything by myself. I knew I had to stop crying guardians don't do that, guardians do not cry.

"Hey Sparky I didn't know there was a crying side of you." I croaked weakly trying to and failing to lighten the mood. I gave him a faint smile before wiping my tears and looked at Tasha.

"Sorry" I mouthed to her. Tasha nodded understanding that she was never meant to see this side of me. The only people who has seen that side was Lissa and Dimitri but right now they don't give shit if I was dying right now. I reined my emotions and instead put on my guardian mask instantly sealing any emotion I had within me away. I couldn't afford to be pitied right now I was sick of it.

"I'm going to get food. Are you coming Christian? Tasha?" I asked only Christian nodded. Before he could even get up I was walking. I sighed this was harder than it seems. After my little conversations with Lissa and Dimitri I just didn't have the strength to fight but as always I have to. I have show them that Rose Hathaway is fine without them.

"Hey Rose slow down are you okay?" Christian said grasping my arm and pulling me back making me look at his piercingly bright blue eyes.

"I'm just tired and Tasha's arrival I guess my emotions are just out of control right now. I'm sorry you had to see that." I mumbled not wanting to show weakness in front of him.

"C'mon lets get you that donut I know you want." He laughed weakly at me abruptly changing the subject. I turned around and there she was. Lissa.

"I don't want this back. This was yours to keep." Lissa said with no emotions on her face. As she unclenched her fist I saw the chokti I forcibly gave to Christian to give to Lissa. As I unblocked the bond all her emotions cam to me making me stagger backwards. Spirit darkness, there was an overwhelmingly amount of spirit darkness. It was building up and building up there her actions are now like this. But beyond that darkness was the Lissa I know the emotions where she was sad and depressed when Christian drop the chokti on the ground in front of her. She felt angry when she retrieved the chokti from the ground for it was precious to her and me. But even if this was the spirit darkness influencing everything she had free will to tell me. She could stop trying to baby every Dimitri's booboo but she can't.

I knew this was going to turn ugly if I didn't walk away right now. So I did the next best thing besides screaming at her, I walked away.

"I wish the Lissa I knew would come out." I whispered silently knowing fully well that she can hear me.

"Me too." Lissa sneered sarcastically at me. I sighed and instead of picking a fight with her I walked out of the cafeteria. I knew Christian wouldn't try to follow me knowing right now I wanted to be alone, I felt lonely and just stared at the floor. As I slowly trudged me way to my room I felt angry no not angry I was fuming.

As alone as I was I was unknowingly pulled darkness into me and not just little portions of darkness but immense portions of it. I saw red and wanted nothing more than to hit something or someone more precisely Lissa. I wanted to calm myself and with all my might I ripped my clothes and hastily put on gym clothes. I needed to do something that would distract me.

As I sprinted to the gym I found myself in front of the punching bag, and abruptly started punching while saying profanities under my breath. As I kicked, punch, bash, smack, smash, jab, sock, and scream it fell. The punching bag fell all bloody and the cotton inside were strewn all over the place.

As I heaved heavily my chest rising and falling with great effort to get my pulse low. But, I was still angry more than ever, and since most of my effort went through my arm I felt a craving to just run. Run freely and run with freedom.

As I jogged to the track I saw about three people doing a slow jog and a tall man running. As I started stretching I calmed myself as much as I can while putting my IPod on. As I blasted the volume to the highest I started doing a slight but fast jog. Wanted to not waste my energy, the gradually I sped up as I felt footsteps nearing me I threw a quick glance over my shoulder only to skid to a stop and as the man kept on nearing and nearing me not noticing me at all he passed me and I was engulfed in a cologne I love, the cologne the ex soul mate used to wear. Dimitri. As I saw red again all I wanted was to jump on his back and just continuously slam his head on the ground but as I looked at my surrounding I realized that the three people jogging was the guardians that were keeping Dimitri in check.

I breathed deeply and started a slight jog not wanting to be near Dimitri. But then as I thought about it who cares. I'm Rose Hathaway for hells sake and I'm not scared of the guy who makes me weak at the knees. As I ran I started singing along to the song I was listening. I didn't know how long I ran but as I checked my surrounding I was the only one running. As I stopped and just walked I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose we have to talk." Said the person who grabbed my shoulder as I gasped and turned around.

**Okay I know I haven't posted in a long time but lately I started reading Twilight and well I just forgot, but don't worry my dear readers for I am back and I will frequently start posting now. So I'm sorry again,**

***Kyra**


End file.
